double dillema in the heart
by darkboy18
Summary: Naruto is in his 20's and he is dealing with some issues he likes 2 certain girls but he doesn't who to pick without hurting the other feelings but life has a way of showing the way Find out takes place 3 yrs after the war Naru/Saku/Hina surprises in store
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone how's it going?

I hope you all are doing well.

Now what I have is a story I wanted to do for a long time but I had been reluctant to do this and that will be explain at the end of this story.

Now here's a one-shot story I wanted to do

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

**Takes place about 3 years after the 4****th**** war. **

The cold air blew through the leaf village as things started to slow down a bit but things was still going.

Atop of the Kage mountain was a certain blonde ninja looking at the night sky.

Naruto was star gazing by himself he wanted to be alone.

It's been 3 years since the war ended and his battle with Sasuke ended with them being friends and getting their dominant hands blow up.

He had to admit that hurt like hell.

But his right hand was no longer in bandages and felt like good as new, 3 weeks ago Shizune told him that he can have them taken off and he was happy but he was told not to do anything crazy as it takes for his new arm to act and feel like his old one.

But the reason he was alone it's because he had a lot of thoughts on his mind.

Last week he gotten a message from Sasuke telling him to meet 5 miles outside the gate alone saying that they need to talk.

He waited till dark and snuck out and meet Sasuke in the highest part of the trees.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked him.

Sasuke then told Naruto that he did a lot of traveling and thinking and that he decided to settle down but with Karin.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke told him to keep it down.

"Sorry it's just you marrying my cousin." he said.

"I know but she did help me get a new left Arm." he said.

Naruto saw his left arm restored and it felt like it never been blown up.

"Sorry for getting our arms blown up." said Naruto.

"It's alright we were fighting an all-out battle to the death." said Sasuke.

"You have to admit it hurt like hell." said Naruto.

"It did but I'm surprised we didn't die from that." Sasuke said while laughing.

Naruto laughed as well and both were laughing their asses off for 20 minutes before calming down.

"Well you still doing your redemption journey?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke nodded.

"So when will you come home?" he asked.

"Don't know maybe someday, but I must be going don't want to keep Karin waiting." he said.

"If she's like my mom good luck." said Naruto.

"Thanks for the heads up." he said. "Hey Naruto how come you not settling down?"

"I don't know I thought you be with Sakura and me with Hinata, but with this I don't know I like both girls but don't know who to pick." he said.

"If it comes to that pick both of them, you got enough love for both of them just use the right words." Sasuke said.

Then he leaped away.

Now Naruto was looking at the stars hoping they can give him a sign.

But as the old saying goes destiny works in mysterious ways.

In the city Sakura was walking around after having dinner with Ino and Temari, she was strolling around when she saw Hinata under a street light.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hi Sakura." she said in a shy stuttering voice.

"Have you seen Naruto?" she asked.

"No not lately not since last week." said Sakura.

"What happened?" asked Hinata now curious.

Sakura explained that last week she went to see Naruto because they had a mission to capture some rogue ninja terrorizing some supply convoys between the leaf and stone villages and after they beat and caught them, they took shelter at the inn for the night and when they returned Naruto pulled her over to talk in private because he saw Sasuke and told her that he was getting married, she was happy for him and when she ask who was the bride, Naruto said it was cousin Karin and she told him to get away as she was about to lose her temper and Naruto ran like hell as she slammed into the ground making a massive crater. After she calmed down and went to find Naruto but he was fast to make track and vanished and since then he has avoided her.

Hinata felt sorry for Sakura and wonders if that's why Naruto has been avoiding her as well.

Both care for Naruto and since Sasuke was getting hitched Sakura decided to be with Naruto but she didn't want hurt Hinata's feelings.

Both were lost in thought when they heard someone coming.

It was Kakashi who managed to get a night off of being in charge and was on his way to get some books he likes.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei have you seen Naruto?" she asked him.

"Sorry I haven't seen him today but he might be up the Kage mount stargazing if you want to catch him he'll be heading home in 2 hours." he said.

"Thanks." said Sakura and she and Hinata headed there right away.

Back up on the mount Naruto watched the stars in the skies and he wonders how his parents and Jiraya are doing in the spirit world.

They had made huge sacrifices so he can live but deep down he misses them and wonders what life would been if they were alive.

But his thoughts were halted when he heard someone coming, he pulled out a kunai knife and got into position to fight when the people came closer and the light of the moon reveals them.

"What the hell? Sakura, Hinata what are you 2 doing here?" he asked putting the blade away.

"We can ask you that, why have you been avoiding us?" asked Sakura.

"That's personal." said Naruto turning away.

"Can't you tell us Naruto?" asked Hinata.

Naruto didn't say anything except he jumped and headed down and leaped for home.

"Damn it Naruto!" said Sakura who was annoyed of her friend's stubbornness.

"Come on Sakura let's go home its getting late." advised Hinata.

Sakura calmed down and listened to Hinata's words and they headed home.

"Sooner or later we have to get Naruto to talk." she said.

Naruto arrived home got in his night clothes and he went to sleep.

But he has some conflicting dreams and it was getting out of hand so bad that Kurama took control and made him slammed into the wall KO him.

"Now I can get some sleep." he grumbled.

Naruto was out cold but at least he was sleeping.

The next day Naruto woke up with a massive headache and scolded the fox in him who told Naruto to shove it.

Naruto then washed up, got dress, had some food and was about to head for training when he found a note on his door addressed to him.

It reads "Meet us at the hotel in room 7 at midnight."

He couldn't find who wrote it, so he put the note in his pocket and headed off to train.

(Later that evening)

It was 10 till midnight as Naruto made his way to the hotel.

After getting a key to the room he headed for room 7 on the 3rd floor.

He put the key in, unlocks the lock and went in and close the door.

He carefully walked around holding some throwing stars in his hand in case it turns to be a trap.

Then the lights came on and he shielded his eyes from the bright light.

After the brightness was dim a bit Naruto can see Sakura and Hinata wearing some sexy lingerie in red and blue colors.

"Now that you here Naruto we need to talk." said Sakura.

Naruto dropped the stars and gulped.

"Oh crap." he said.

To be continued

That ends part 1 of this

I'll start part 2 when I can

Sorry I couldn't finish this in one go but I have my reasons which will be explained at the end of part 2.

Now this is the first Naruto story I'm doing in a long time

Now I need to finish one of my stories before I can get part 2 started so I'm asking be patient.

Well that's it for now.

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.

Later


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's part 2 of double dilemma

I'll explain my reasons at the end of the story

Now enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

Naruto felt like he fell right into a trap, he was in a hotel room with Sakura and Hinata who were dressed in sexy lingerie and they want to have a talk with him and he doesn't want to talk about it in front of them.

"Why did you two want me here?" he asked as he puts the stars away.

"Because we need to talk Naruto, you been avoiding us for a while and we need to know why." said Sakura.

"There's nothing to talk about, whatever is going on with me it's my business." said Naruto as he turns and walks away.

"Damn it Naruto, you're telling us right now!" Sakura ran and charged her fist.

But Naruto caught it in his hand and made Sakura stop in her tracks.

Both girls were surprised at Naruto's movement to stop Sakura's fist.

"How?" asked Sakura.

"Thank the fox I still trained for the 3 years and he taught me about how to use wind to cancel and stop charged up punch and kick attacks." said Naruto. "Although it wasn't easy to master it."

Sakura retracts her fist and backed off.

"Can you tell us what's been going on Naruto please?" asked Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto sighed, he knew he can't keep avoiding them and he knows Sakura will send Tsunade after him and she's strong as hell, so he decided to tell them.

He sat down in a chair and looked at them.

"You win I will tell you." he said.

The girls sat down on the bed.

Naruto then explained.

"Look Sakura, Hinata the reason I've been avoiding you two, it started back about 3 years when the war ended and while the nations were being rebuild I felt a lot of new conflicting emotions flowing through me and when I got right arm restored, after it took me time to get it back to its old self, but I had a lot on my mind, see I didn't know when Sasuke is coming back after he started on his redemption journey. But 2 weeks back he send me a message to meet him outside the village in the trees and I waited after dark to sneak out and met him. He told me that after a lot of traveling and thinking he is settling down with Karin my cousin and he got his left arm restored and we both admit that blowing our dominating hands did hurt like hell and I told him I thought he was going to be with Sakura but he knows my feelings for both of you and I have enough love for both and then he left and the rest you know." he finished.

Both girls were surprised and blushing when Naruto is finished as they soak in the info.

"Naruto loves us?" they said together.

"Well now you know, while you two look hot as hell in those I don't deserve you 2, so I'll go." he said getting up.

But before he reached the door he felt his hands grabbed by Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto turned to face them and said "Huh?"

"Naruto you are a dummy, but you're our dummy." said Sakura.

"We didn't know that you have feelings for both of us." added Hinata.

"You have a big heart and enough love for both of us." she continued.

"So after hearing what you said we decided to share you if that's ok?" Sakura said turning red.

"You mean I get to have both of you?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

"Of course Idiot! Now shut up and kiss us." Sakura shouted.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice so he pulled Sakura in first and kissed her on the lips and then he pulled Hinata in and kissed her on the lips as well.

Soon they all engaged in a 3way kiss.

"Whoa that was exciting." said Sakura.

"It was inciting." added Hinata.

"It was." said Naruto.

"But now what?" he asked.

"Well now that you here we could make our official." said Hinata.

As tempting for Naruto is to have sex with 2 hot girls he knows, now is not the time for it, not yet at least.

"Hey girls let's not get in the sack so soon." said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"Because one that's going too fast and two we just admit we love each other and three we need to take it slow." Naruto told them.

"He has a point Sakura." said Hinata.

"So how about this, I take you 2 on 4 dates and on the 4th one then we have sex ok?" said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto you win." said Sakura.

"Now come on let's get you two home." he offered.

The girls got their clothes back on and left with their new boyfriend.

First it was Hinata and she kissed Naruto before going through the gates and then was Sakura's turn and Naruto brought her to her house.

"Thanks Naruto." she said and gave him a big kiss before going in as she sway her hips at him to keep him looking at her.

Then Naruto returned home got into his pajamas and went to sleep.

"**Lucky brat." sniggered Kurama.**

"Oh shut up." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends part 2 of this

In part 3 Naruto takes Sakura and Hinata on 4 dates before heading for the main fun in bed and that will be in part 4.

Now Naruto and his girls will take it slow and let their relationships slowly grow before it blooms.

Now also I like to make this announcement that I have a new crossover story in the works and it's a surprise.

Also Bleach Kombat part 1 will be ending at ch30 and part 2 will be starting soon.

Now that's all I have to say I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone how's it going?

Now here's the next chapter of double dilemma

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

* * *

After the confession of love they had for each other, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all began dating in secret but that's a tricky thing to do even for some ninjas So Naruto took them out on dates one at a time as to not arouse suspicions especially around Shikamaru, despite his lazy attitude he has a sharp mind and can guess what are people are hiding so they avoid him when they can but Temari keeps him in line so they're safe for a while.

So for Sakura's 1st date Naruto took her for some sushi since his favorite ramen place was closed for some repairs, as first they were hesitant but after Naruto tried one bite and eat it slowly, he found it good and Sakura has some as well, Naruto made sure to eat at a steady pace and kept his speed eating at check and not be a fool in front of Sakura which she did appreciate.

After paying the food, Naruto walked her home and she kissed him on the cheek and went in.

Naruto went home happy, brush his teeth, use mouth wash and then went to bed.

For her 1st date Naruto took Hinata to a charming café in a town about 30 miles east from the village.

Both dressed up nice for it and they had calm, relaxing meal with some green tea and they talked about some things and chuckled lightly as to not disturb the other costumers. After that Naruto took her up to a hill where they watched the stars shimmer in the night skies and back home a few hours later.

Hinata thanked Naruto for the date and kissed him good night as she went in her home and Naruto headed to his home for the night.

Next week after some B-rank missions, Naruto got paid and took Sakura on their second date to a fancy restaurant and had a great meal, a moonlight walk and a present a green and pink ring.

Sakura was touched by this and when Naruto put it on her, she tackled him to the ground and kissed him all over leaving his face cover in lipstick marks and Naruto had a dumb founded look on his face as the fox sniggered in his mind.

After that Naruto walked Sakura home and she kissed him bye and he went home and fell asleep.

"**Lucky punk." sniggered Kurama.**

"Oh shut up you giant demon fox." said Naruto.

For her 2nd date Naruto took Hinata to a kabuki theater, where they were entertained and for one act they ask for a volunteer and Naruto got picked and he got dressed for it and for his part he has to make a certain person laugh and that was someone named Drake who was known a tough one to laugh at something funny and Naruto was one hell of a prankster and when he came to Drake he whispered something in his ear and suddenly Drake started to make a grin and then erupted into full blown laughter and started hitting the table and everyone started laughing then Drake threw a whipped cream pie at Naruto and Naruto threw one back and they shouted "FOOD FIGHT!" and everyone got in on the fun.

After a few hours of pie throwing, laughing and cleaning up Naruto and Hinata left the place cackling and with their faces red, they had enjoy themselves, after calming down Naruto took Hinata to a park and presented her with a lavender and sapphire ring, she was in tears and when Naruto put it on her she pulled him in for a bone crushing hug which she let him go when he couldn't breathe. Then she kissed him and his face was covered in blue lipstick marks, after cleaning up his face Naruto took Hinata home and went back to rest.

* * *

Now to really change things up Naruto decided to take them to a movie and lucky for them a movie they both want to see just came out Detective Pikachu and he began making a plan to do that.

Around 6 Naruto made a shadow clone and send him to get Sakura and while he went to get Hinata.

After getting them the Naruto's brought them to the theatre without any problems and the clone vanished, Naruto had the tickets and they were let in and watch the movie.

After the movie ended the 3 of them were red in the face and howling with laughter, they enjoyed the movie and laugh at the funny parts and telling each other what was their favorite parts.

After calming down the 3 admit that was fun and thank Naruto for it, he said it was no problem and they said they're going to plan something special for their 4th date and they'll send him a letter to meet them where soon.

So they kissed him on the lips and they hopped and leaped home and Naruto did the same.

When he got home he threw on some pants and fell asleep.

"You are a lucky bastard." said a smug Kurama.

"Oh shut up." said Naruto.

To be continued

* * *

Well that ends this one

Next chapter will be the lemon one with some extra surprises

And then the epilogue chapter

Also I got 3 new chapters coming

Well that's it I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the 4th chapter of double dilemma

And yes there will be lemons in this and a few extra surprises as well

After this one more chapter

Now enjoy

I don't own any of this

* * *

3 weeks later…

It's been 3 weeks since Naruto had his double date with Sakura and Hinata, after last date they told him they're going to plan something special for their 4th but he hasn't seen them in a little while, luckily Kakashi send him on B and A rank missions to keep him busy at the time and Naruto made some big money.

One week later as Naruto was dining on some ramen with his friends, a mail ninja appeared with something to Naruto a letter, he handed it to him and he left like lightning. After paying Naruto went back home and opened the letter and read the following.

"_Dear Naruto if received this it mean it's time the letter contains a map where were at and want you to come tonight we have a surprise for you, leave around 7 and follow the map to us. _

_Love Sakura and Hinata"_

Naruto looked at the map and saw the circle marking their location.

However there more surprises tonight in more ways than one.

* * *

Soon as the day passes, night came and around 7 Naruto followed the map to where Sakura and Hinata were at, they were a secret swimming spot about 8 miles from the village and Naruto hopped all the way there.

He arrived there and wonders where his girlfriends are?

Just then he heard some footsteps coming to him from some bushes and coming out from it was Sakura and Hinata both wearing robes.

"Glad you found the place Naruto." said Sakura.

Both girls walked up to Naruto and they got his jacket and shirt off.

The girls then traced their fingers across his body even on his right arm, they still winced when they remembered he got his arm blown up 3 years back and it hurt like hell.

Then Hinata took Naruto's headband off and tossed it to his pile of clothes.

Sakura and Hinata then took their robes off showing off their hot bodies to Naruto.

Sakura is wearing a strapless red bikini that shows off her body and the bra holds her DD size breasts and Hinata is wearing a lacy blue bikini that shows her body and her E size breasts.

Naruto had to admit both were smoking hot and he was lucky to have them as girlfriends. He went over and kissed them on the lips and looked over at their bodies and hugged them.

"What do you think Naruto?" said Hinata.

"Impressive girls." he said "most impressive."

* * *

"So ready for the main fun?" asked Sakura.

She then got his pants down and then his boxers leaving him fully naked and revealing his 13in cock. The girls were surprised at the size of it and that Naruto hid that for a long time, they were surprised that he didn't went full blown playboy with the other ladies.

Naruto then went over to Sakura and untie her bikini top letting it drop to the ground and exposing her breasts, then he went to Hinata and did the same thing.

Both girls cover their breasts and shot a playful glare at Naruto, he then massage Sakura's breasts making her moan and then used two of his fingers to play with her clit making her moan even more after he got her panties off.

Sakura was getting a bit weak in the knees as Naruto kept teasing her body and Hinata was feeling a bit left out, so Sakura told Naruto and he made a shadow clone and told him to make Hinata feel good as well.

After 30 minutes passed Hinata was now fully loosen up.

Now it was Sakura and Hinata's turn to make Naruto feel good so both of them were on each side of his cock and began licking it and then taking in turns sucking him off.

Naruto groaned as the girls kept sucking and blowing him and it was about 35 minutes before he busted a nut and fire his spunk at the ground.

After that it was time and Naruto decided to spice it up and made 2 more shadow clones.

Now there are 4 Naruto's and the fun is quadrupled.

Naruto had his clones separated in two teams one with Sakura and the other with Hinata. Sakura had the real Naruto and a clone and Hinata had the other clones.

Sakura and Hinata were kissed by Naruto and his clones as they had their cocks in position.

"Here we go." said Naruto.

Then Naruto and his clones put their cocks right in their pussies and assholes at the same time making them moaned and screamed.

"Damn give us a little warning Naruto." said Sakura. "Now you can start moving."

Naruto and his clones started thrusting in Sakura and Hinata.

Hinata rested her head on the clone's neck as they thrusted in and out of her, they even sucked on her breasts and slapped her ass.

"Harder, harder!" she said.

Sakura saw Hinata getting drilled by Naruto's clones and she wanted the same thing as well.

Both girls were getting drilled, their asses slapped, their breasts sucked, squeezed and motor boated and getting dominated by their boyfriend and his clones.

"More, more, more DAMNIT!" they said.

They went at it for 3 hours and went about 7 rounds and were on the 8th and the girls were at their limit because Naruto's stamina is something like the god would have.

Naruto and his clones were at their limit as well but Naruto can still go but he ease off for his girls and when they were nearing the climax and before they came they said to Naruto they want to have his kids and that surprised Naruto and his clones and when they came they came hard. Naruto and his clones blasted a huge load inside them, the girls jolted as they felt them unloading inside their bodies and after 20 minutes the clones were done and all 3 vanished and Hinata walked over to Naruto and Sakura and he pulled her in when her legs gave out.

"That was the best sex ever." said Sakura.

"Yeah it was you're amazing Naruto." said Hinata.

"No problems girls I had fun as well but let's rest." he said.

"I admit that was great Naruto with your skills I bet you can make any woman happy." said Sakura.

* * *

"So you think can handle us as well Naruto?"

"What was that?" said Naruto.

"Someone else is here?" said Hinata holding on to Naruto.

"All right come on out, there's no point in hiding." said Sakura.

Just then some other people came out from the trees and appeared and Naruto and his girls recognized them.

It was Shizune, Shion, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Kurenai, Ayame, Ten-Ten, Samui and Hanabi and Temari.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We want to join with Naruto." said Mei.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well because you are the one that fought against people that would conquer or destroyed the world and help changed us and you even help repair our faith and hearts and well we also fallen for you." said Shizune.

"But why is Hanabi here?" asked Hinata.

"Well because I fallen for Naruto as well sister." she said.

"What about you Temari, I thought you were with Shikamaru." said Naruto.

"Well we gotten to a big fight and broke up and after I calmed down and well I did remember how you help my brother and well I did sort of had a crush on you but I was with Shikamaru and now that's over I want to be with Naruto." she said.

Ten-Ten explained that she did had a crush on Neji for a long time and she also respected Naruto but as the years went by she started to slowly developed feelings for Neji and for Naruto in secret but after Neji gave his life to save Naruto she did feel a gap in her heart but after Naruto sealed the moon goddess away for good her heart healed and after the war ended she wanted to be with Naruto even if she had to share.

Mei wanted to be married to someone and Naruto in his own way caught her heart. Kurotsuchi said the same thing and she didn't mind and also helps gets her grandfather off her back.

As for Shion after Naruto saved her years back he did made a promise to her and everyone knows Naruto always keeps them.

As for Shizune she saw how Naruto grew and how far he went, he also help Tsunade make peace and help her get some closure and as time went by that admiration slowly changed into feelings but she kept it to herself and now she wants to express them.

Samui said that she didn't mind being in a harem, but she does to apologize for her friends behavior years back before the war began and she wants to do it help form better relations of the 2 lands.

Kurenai wanting to join for a few reasons, one is helping Hinata a bit more, two Naruto has a habit of making people smile with his foxy grin, three he reminds her of Asuma, four he has a spirit that never breaks like iron and five he has united the 5 nations as one during the war even his enemies.

And for Ayame she wants to join well for her feelings of Naruto and also she too can put up with his knuckleheaded ways.

But the choice was his to make.

After thinking it over and hearing their words and seeing their eyes he turned to Sakura and Hinata and they nodded in agreement.

"Well the answer is yes." Said Naruto.

That made the girls happy that they ditched their clothes and wanted to have sex with him so he used the multi shadow clone Jutsu and many clones of himself with hardening cocks and they jumped in and had a massive orgy.

**In the words of Robert Loggia (8 F*cking hours later)**

After 5 hours and a total of 35 rounds of sex Naruto's newly expanded harem were drained, they all cuddled with Naruto, Sakura and Hinata and the clones vanished, luckily Sakura brought a giant blanket to cover themselves as they rested with their lover..

Naruto had to admit he didn't expect this but he's happy and now that peace has come, he can take it easy and maybe have a family he can call his own.

"Lucky bastard, you brat." sniggered Kurama.

Naruto went into the cage and smack the fox with a giant frying pan.

"Oh shut up." he said.

But one thing is for sure Naruto's future looks a bit brighter as the sun rose.

* * *

To be concluded

* * *

Well that ends this chapter the last one will be coming soon.

I did said there was going to be some surprises in this chapter

Now the last chapter will have a time skip which takes place about 15 years later.

And also I will explain the reasons why I was reluctant to do Naruto fanfics

After I am done with this story I will finish with 2 more stories that need to be done with a long time ago. However with one of them I'm going to make some changes to it to speed it up and be done with.

Now that is all for now I'm out

So R and R no flames, no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Peace

(Open a hole and jumped in)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's the last chapter of double dilemma

There is a time skip in this

At the end is the reasons I was reluctant to Naruto fanfics.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

**15 years later…**

* * *

It's been a long time since Naruto confessed to Sakura and Hinata and then after their special night more girls wanted to join with Naruto and that led to having a harem. After a few months they told everyone and Naruto was placed in the CRA so he can keep the bloodline going, a lot of people had some mixed reception but that melted away after seeing how they're happy Naruto makes them. Naruto announces that they were getting married and that earned a roaring applause from everyone, after the wedding, they moved into a giant mansion that had enough room for all of them to live and start a big family.

Kakashi announce that he was stepping down and the next Hokage is Naruto who became the next leader at the age of 25, he was nervous but he had the support of everyone and he settled in his new position well.

Over the next few years Naruto and his wives had a lot of children who took traits from both parents but they all did share something with Naruto is that they all have whisker marks like him and his trademark smile and each of them now in their teen years.

With Sakura they had one boy and one girl, the boy look like an exact copy of Naruto with longer spiky blond hair and had his eyes, so he was named after Naruto's father Minato as for the girl she had long pink hair like her mom but had blue eyes like her dad and she named Kushina and like her mom and grandmother she was kind but had a hell of a temper.

* * *

With Hinata they one boy and one girl named Boruto or Bolt and Himawari, Boruto embodied the seriousness of Naruto but like his dad he protects, Himawari is a bit like her mom and has her blood line trait and when she gets mad she's dangerous.

* * *

Sakura heads the medic ninja group with Tsunade and Shizune and even she goes on mission if she had to and if no one's available.

Ayame had twin daughters with Naruto named Dawn and Iris both have dark grey eyes and brown hair with a few streaks of blond, they help their mom and grandfather at the ramen stand and business was tripled and like Naruto they love ramen. With Kurenai she was surprised to have another baby but Naruto, his wives and Shikamaru helped her out and when the day came she give birth to a baby boy who had red eyes, black hair, whisker marks, and a cute nose. Her daughter was surprised but overjoyed to have a brother and it was Shikamaru's idea for him to be named Asuma in honor of her late husband and Kurenai like the idea.

* * *

In the stone village, Kurotsuchi was the new leader and she was spending time with her daughter named Toph, she had her mom's hair and her father's eyes and personality when it comes to pranks but also show serious fighting skills and even incorporated her earth element as well and both of them go the leaf village to see Naruto when they can.

* * *

The next one was Temari who moved to the leaf and settled in nicely, she took a leave of doing missions as she was raising her and Naruto's daughter named Sapphire who looked like a bit like her mom but her hair color was a bit brighter and has her mom's eyes.

* * *

Next was Ten-Ten and she had a daughter named Blaze, she was like her mom who can summoned weapons and also she has a fire nature so she can forged her own weapons.

* * *

Hanabi had a son and who like a spitting image of her late cousin except with the whisker marks, he was named after him Neji.

* * *

With Shizune she had a son, he had her hair color and eyes but the spiky hair from his dad and he was named after her uncle, Dan.

* * *

Mei was the next one to be a parent, she moved to the leaf after handing her title to the next one to lead, she had a daughter named Jewel who was a spitting image of Mei with some blond highlights.

* * *

The next one to have kids was Shion, she had twin girls named Lana and Lily and they both have her powers, they moved to live with Naruto about 7 years back and they are happy.

* * *

Samui was the last one to have kids with Naruto, after marrying him and moving to his village, she settled in well, she loosen up a bit and became friendly with other people and when she had a child it was a boy and she named him Raiden which meant thunder god.

* * *

As for Naruto he had a great life, his friend Sasuke returned with his wife Karin and daughter Sarada who she strike up a friendship with Boruto and they became good friends but that can change in the future, he also has a big family and he loves them all and they love him as well, but they did have some things in common, having a foxy grin, a need to protect, keeping their word and a huge love for ramen.

And as for the 7th Hokage where is he? Well…

He came out of a closet at his office with Shizune who was a bit disheveled.

"Wow Naruto that was sneaky and kinky." she said.

"Yeah I thought it would be a change of pace and nice job of sound proofing it so we don't get disturbed." he said.

Yep Naruto and Shizune had a bit of naughty fun in the closet, whenever one of his wives came to see him and wanting to have private fun time so he left a shadow clone to do the work while the real Naruto sneaks off.

"Well I'm off to meet with the kids and Sai, I got something planned." said Naruto and left.

* * *

At Sakura Uzumaki's office…

Sakura was about finishing up with her work after going over the last reports when Shikamaru came in with an annoyed look.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" she asked.

Judging by the look on his face she guessed it was something to deal with Naruto.

"Ok what my husband did this time?" she said.

"It's better if you see it yourself." he said.

She went outside and saw the monument covered and Shikamaru handed her Binoculars and she saw her husband and kids waving at them, annoyed she leaped down and headed there.

"Well he's boned." said Shikamaru taking a smoke.

Naruto and his kids were smiling that their work is done and Sai was glad to help, now they wait for Sakura and the others to come.

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Well that's my cue." he said and jumped down to a ticked off Sakura.

"Hey honey." he said.

"Do you 'hey honey' me I thought you stopped with these pranks and now you got the kids on this?" she said before getting ready to pulverize her husband.

"Would you hold that thought, NOW KIDS!" he shouted.

The kids all grabbed a rope and jumped down to pulled the cover off to reveal a giant painted mural showing Naruto and his family all together.

"Happy birthday Sakura." said Naruto.

Sakura was surprised and so were Hinata and the others that arrived.

"You did all of this?" she said.

"Well we show design to Sai who helped designed the details and showed us where to paint, why do think we stopped at the hot spring before we came home?" said Naruto.

Then he presented a box which Sakura opened to find an emerald and ruby ring.

"Happy birthday Sakura." said Naruto as he puts the ring on her.

Sakura was in tears of what Naruto and their family did for her and so she lunged at Naruto and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday mom." said the kids.

Soon the other wives joined in the hug and everyone cheered for them.

"Thank you Naruto that was the best surprise ever." said Sakura.

"No problem Sakura." he said.

"Hey kids it's that time again." he said to them.

"RAMEN!" they shouted.

Soon Naruto and his kids stampede to their favorite ramen joint like rhinos as everyone stood out of their way.

Sakura and the other wives got up and said "Come on girls let's rein them in before they go crazy again." she said and left.

Surprising everyone laughed even Sasuke who was watching the whole thing.

Sakura and the others arrived saw Naruto and his kids eating like no tomorrow, Ayame step in and helped her dad along with her daughters to keep with the others huge appetites.

When they were done Naruto paid for the bill and walked home with his family.

Sakura and the others laughed and smiled as their big family walked home with stuffed bellies.

Naruto had to admit even with a crazy family like his, he still loves them and wouldn't change it for anything else and hopes his parents and Jiraya were happy and they were.

Minato watched with a smile as Kushina chased the toad sage with a hammer for spying on them but all 3 are happy that Naruto was able to achieve his dream and also have a family and life couldn't be anymore sweeter.

End

* * *

Well that ends this story

Now I will explain my reasons.

To those who read or watch Naruto, you recall about the ending in the manga that set off a lot of people in anger a couple years back, well when I found out, I was angry as well, talk about a rush ending without showing the how ending was supposed to go and that grind my gears, so much that I refused to do any Naruto fanfics of crossovers starring Naruto, but I wasn't angry at Naruto, I was ticked off at his creator, but in time I learned it wasn't his fault, but the publishers who made him rushed the deadline honestly they can learn to be a bit more patient and let the creator do what he wants at his own pace, and if I'm honest I wanted Naruto to be with Sakura or be with her and Hinata. But it is what it is and I had to watch Naruto the last in order to break the chains of my anger towards Naruto and it worked I no longer have anger to Naruto, now look I understand that might be some who are sided with Naruhina or Narusaku but I stand at neutral as I don't like choosing sides and that's my decision.

But overall if the creator of Naruto would do an alternate ending I would be contempt and happy.

But overall I'm happy for Naruto and now it is his son's turn to make his choice and it will be a while before I watch any of Boruto episodes I hope you understand.

But if I'm was writing a manga that achieve worldwide attention the publishers can learned to wait for a bit if I'm super busy finishing a volume, if I'm really stressed, I would say that I'm going on hiatus to recharge for a while to get the groove back and then finish the story as I envisioned.

Now I know that some people would agree of what I say or not but that's up to them to make their own judgement and come to their own terms.

Well with this story done I will do more Naruto stories In the future but for now I must finished some of my other stories.

I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Peace out homies

Bye


End file.
